


Try Living In A Woman's World

by Katybug1992



Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Non-Linear Narrative, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sometimes the pressure to be someone you're not is stronger when you're one of the few women in the League
Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Try Living In A Woman's World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Woman's World by Little Mix

1.Every day she tells her daughter, "Baby you're not just a pretty face".

Jaden sighed before walking over to Robbi, who was staring pointed out the plane window, and sat down next to her.

“Hey, kid,” she said after a minute, “you wanna talk about it?”

“Petro send you over?” she asked.

“He didn’t need to,” Jaden responded, “you look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“It happened again,” Robbi sniffed.

And Jaden sighed. Because Robbi, from before she was even drafted, had been referred to as Matthew Tkachuk’s girlfriend, had been relegated to the pretty face next to Matthew in pictures on Insta, regardless of her own success.

“Who was it?” 

“I forgot his name, but Nolan said that none of the Flyers like him and that G has almost punched him more than once - would have if Couturier hadn’t grabbed her in time.”

“You wanna tell me what he said?”

“No. I wanna mope for the flight home and then call Matty.”

“You want me to stay with you?”

“....yes.”

“Okay.”

And so Jaden settled in for the flight, nodding her thanks to Steener - who had passed her one of the team iPads - and zoned in on reviewing tape.

About thirty minutes after they were up in the air, Robbi shifted and curled against Jaden.

Pausing the video, Jaden put an arm around the younger girl, “You know you’re more than a pretty face, right?”

“Yeah,” Robbi nodded, “Just… sometimes it’s nice to be reminded of that. Matthew’s good at that.”

“Well…” Jaden trailed off, shutting out her own video file and pulling up Robbi’s and selecting the first video, “here’s video of you doing some fucking magic.”

And Robbi huffed out a laugh, settling in to watch video with Jaden, listening intently as the older woman talked through what was happening - the good and the bad - and gently pointed out what possible improvements could be made while reminding Robbi that she was a really fucking good hockey player.

2\. She says, "You gotta work much harder than every single man, it's just the way"

It was no secret that Mitchie had high expectations put on her. By her family, by the fans, by her teammates, by herself. And those expectations she put on herself worried Patty. 

He had showered and changed after practice and was now standing behind the bench watching as she ran drills and pushed herself to go faster. He briefly glanced over at Auston as the younger man joined him.

“What’s she doing?” Auston asked eventually.

And it was a valid question. Practice had been over for almost forty minutes and they had played a hard game the night before. A game that Mitchie was clearly the standout player in.

“Mitchie,” Patty finally called out, getting her attention.

“What’s up?” she asked, finally coming to a stop in front of him.

“Hit the shower, we’re getting lunch.” Patty told her, using the same tone he used with his kids when trying to get them to do something they wouldn’t want to do.

“Like, ten more minutes -”

“Michelle, you played a game last night, we just had practice, and you’ve been pushing yourself for almost an hour. Go get showered and changed. You need to eat something.”

“I’ll be fine -”

“Mitchie, the rink manager probably wants to get the ice cleaned before it’s time for him to go home. Hit the showers. Auston will collect the pucks.”

“He will?” Auston asked, looking over at Patty.

“Yes, he will if he wants to come to lunch, too.”

And Auston sighed, but walked out onto the ice to start gathering up the pucks she had been using. 

Patty waited to press Mitchie until they were at the diner she and Auston frequented, happily working on a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake and debating between fries and onion rings.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Patty asked, taking Mitchie’s attention off of the menu.

“What do you mean?” she asked, absently slapping Auston’s hand away as the younger boy reached for the milkshake.

“There’s staying after practice and there’s what you were doing.” Patrick replied.

“Just…. I have to work ten times harder to prove that I earned my spot,” Mitchie shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

“Who told you that?” Patrick’s eyes flashed, “Babcock?”

“No one has to tell me that,” Mitchie shrugged, “It’s how it is with all the women in the League. We have to fight to prove ourselves just a little harder than the guys do. It’s just how it’s always been. Same thing with the O, just turned up to ten.”

“Mitchie, you already proved you earned your spot when you made the team,” Auston looked over at her.

“Until a guy comes along who’s just as good as me. What happens then?” Mitchie looked over at him, “I have to play better than me best. It’s what I’ve done my whole life.”

The waitress came back over and they placed their orders and Mitchie started to fish out chunks of cookie dough, taking a selfie as she stuck a spoonful of the milkshake into her mouth and sent the Snap to Connor and Dylan.

“Just… you know you’re good, right?” Patrick asked carefully.

“Yeah,” Mitchie shrugged, “But good is only good enough if you have a dick. I need to be better than good.”

And Patrick had to bite his lip to prevent himself from pressing the subject, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere. So he settled for just making a note to himself to keep a close eye on her, make sure she didn’t push herself too hard.

3.But she goes to the same job every day. She's overworked and underpaid just 'cause the way her body's made

Nicke had had to put up with a lot of bullshit throughout her life, especially when she started playing hockey. And she had gotten really good at it after she started playing for the Caps. And, after a couple years, the beat reports for the Caps had even stopped talking about her in terms of being a good hockey player for woman and just started talking about her being a good hockey player full stop. Ovi said something about her scaring them but she liked to think that she had proved herself.

And then some nobody Pittsburgh reporter trying to make a name for himself asked Nicke if she felt like she was just as good or better than some of the guys she played with despite being a woman. And Nicke recognized him as the reporter who had outed Claude-Marie and Crosby’s relationship and then sat back a gleefully reported that Giroux should have the “C” stripped from her for fucking the King of Hockey or whatever bullshit, taking pleasure in knocking the only woman in the League with a C down several pegs. All Nicke remembered was that he was a sleazeball and that Nicke had caught a red-eye from DC to Philly to make sure Giroux didn’t do something stupid and the two of them had gotten stupid wasted on G’s good whiskey.

“I think my stats speak for themselves.” Nicke responded before cutting the the media gaggle short and walking away.

She grabbed one of the tennis balls laying around and chucked it as hard as she could into the shower which with a yell, before throwing her stuff into her gear bag, muttering angrily to herself the whole time.

Did that guy really think her numbers didn’t mean shit because she didn’t have a dick? That she hadn’t made a place for herself in Capitals' history and record books because she wasn’t a man?

“Nicke!”

And Nicke tried to ignore the Russian she knew was following her. But then the dropped her keys and that enough time for him to catch up to her.

“Nicke shouldn’t drive while angry,” Ovi gently took the keys from her.

“Well you shouldn’t drive in general,” Nicke shot back, eyes narrowing.

“I take you home,” Ovi ignored her, grabbing her bag and throwing an arm over her shoulders, leading her to his car.

She knew him well enough by now to know when putting up a fight would be useless and just let him do it.

“I’m better than half the guys in the fucking League,” she finally stated after about ten minutes.

“Yes,” Ovi nodded in agreement, “best Center.”

And Nicke finally felt herself deflate, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen out of her face, she signed, “What do I have to do to make them see it?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Ovi glanced over at her, “keep playing how you play. They’ll see. You show.”

Nicke got a hattrick the next night - the only three goals her team had gotten in there 3-1 victory. And in her post-game media, she didn’t even pretend like she was going to allow the Pittsburgh reporter to ask his question.

4.Every night she tells her daughter, "Don't you know a change is gonna come"

Nolan didn’t tend to invite herself over to Claude-Marie’s. Which is why Claude was immediately concerned when she opened the door and Nolan walked in.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked, arms wrapped around herself.

“What’s wrong?” G asked, ushering Nolan into her living room and lowering her to the couch.

“Had a date tonight. Had a fight with Teeks right before. Should have listened to Teeks because the guy did turn out to be an asshole who called me a frigid bitch because I don’t put out on the first date.” Nolan stared down at her knees as she told Claude what had happened.

“Nol -”

“I didn’t even want to go on the stupid date!” Nolan exclaimed, flinging her arms out, “I was going to cancel! But then Travis had to go and open his big dumb mouth and I wanted to… I don’t know… PROVE that just because he was an older guy, that didn’t mean he just wanted to fuck me, you know? It wasn’t like he was a frat boy. He’s an investment banker. But, no, Travis had to go and be right and I couldn’t go back to my place because I might run into him and his stupid judgy face!”

And Claude takes a minute to process all of that because it was probably the most that Nolan had ever said all at the time.

“Have you considered -?”

“That Travis was jealous? Yes,” Nolan replied, “Because I know he likes me and I like him but I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to be relegated to Travis Konecny’s Girlfriend. I mean, even you still get referred to as Sidney Crosby’s Girlfriend and you’ve made a name for yourself in the League. And poor Robbi had been relegated to Matthew Tkachuk’s Girlfriend before she was even drafted. And… as much as I like Teeks….”

“Look, Nolan, I get it. I understand, trust me. But if you’re waiting for a big change to happen in the culture of our sport before you choose happiness, then you’re never going to be happy.” Claude replied, “You have two options: You can be miserable OR you can go after what you want and prove to everyone that you’re not just some dude’s girlfriend.”

“I know you’re right….”

“Someday it’ll change. But that day is probably not going to be anytime soon.”

“Can I stay here tonight? I’m still mad at TK.”

“Of course.”

Claude got up to get the ice cream and two spoons before throwing on an episode of The Office.

5.There's a whisper in the water and I know the tide is gonna turn.

Gabe had seen the way Alexandria had winced slightly during warm-ups and immediately began to scan the crowd, finding the source of her discomfort - a group of guys around her age holding signs.

“I saw Kerfoot’s boobs before she went Pro.”

“Hey, Allie, remember me? Your first dick?”

“Kerfoot’s always been good at taking it….to the net.”

And a couple others that made Gabe see red.

“Come on, kid,” he muttered, taking the puck from her and flashing her a grin.

She shook herself out of wherever her mind had gone and took off after him, running some quick passing drills.

“Don’t let JT or Josty see,” she muttered, “Or EJ.”

“I think you might be too late on all those counts,” Gabe muttered in response, tilting his head over to where EJ looked ready to murder someone and JT looked ready to climb over the glass.

Somehow, she was able to shut out everything and Gabe wasn’t exactly surprised that she had played her hardest game yet. He had learned as he had watched her develop over just the last couple weeks that she was fiery and she played with a chip on her shoulder. 

And it paid off. She finished the game with a goal and an assist.

Gabe stopped by his room to change before heading down to the lounge that had been set up.

“Where’s Lady A?” he asked, looking around, surprised she wasn’t squished between JT and Josty.

“She went for a walk,” JT replied, trying to act like he wasn’t worried, “said she missed the Harbor.”

“She wouldn’t let us go with her,” Josty replied to the next question before it could be asked.

And Gabe turned around, stopping by his room to grab his coat and put on shoes for Boston in November. He pulled up the map on his phone and followed the directions to the Harbor walk and started scanning every bench for her. He finally found her standing against the rail at the end of one of the piers.

“You should know better than to go off on your own,” he chided gently, walking up to stand next to her.

“I meant to just step outside,” Alexandria’s eyes didn’t leave the water, “and my feet brought me here.”

“Any particular reason?”

“I used to… when I needed to get away… I would take the train over from Cambridge and come down here. Which, now that I think about it, was probably pretty stupid because I never told anyone where I was going.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just...those guys? With the signs? They were a couple of my teammates at Harvard.” Alexandria replied, voice soft, “The one guys could have been my first, but I don’t remember it.”

“What do you mean?” Gabe’s eyes flashed.

“I was the only freshman who made the varsity squad and the Captain decided that the best way to welcome me to the team was to get me trashed. I don’t remember anything from that night but I know I woke the next more sore in more ways one. I always suspected… but never said anything.

“I… I was reckless in some ways? Like, the team wanted me to hook up as much as they did. I did some stupid things.” Alexandria looked down at her hands, “But I just wanted to be accepted, you know? So I went along with it. And I didn’t say anything when they would take my towel or hide my clothes as a prank. I figured it was just rookie shit and I was the only freshman so of course I was the only one it happened to.

“But then it kept happening even when I wasn’t the youngest. Even when I was the Captain. Because it was never a rookie thing, it was a being the only girl thing. So when the university paper wanted to do an interview with the first ever female captain of the Harvard hockey team, I was honest about what it was like to be the only woman in that locker room.

“It was after the season had ended so I didn’t have to see them afterward. But the rest of my Senior was year was lonely. None of my teammates would talk to me, said I was too sensitive and a prude and that it had been a wonder that I had been able to get anyone to sleep with me. And, like, I was so worried that the NHL would be the same way? But then Giroux reached out and she met up with me when the Flyers were playing Boston shortly after the article was published. She spent the day with me, invited me to watch practice and gave me a pass for the game. Told me that The Show wasn’t as bad as Juniors or Collegiate. She said it wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t as bad. Because I knew before my first year of Collegiate that I was going to NHL, and so did my teammates, and that they were bitter. Because I had made a name for myself in the Dub, I knew what my future in hockey was.”

“And you did it,” Gabe replied after she had gone silent for a minute.

And he was not prepared for her look over him, tears rolling down her face. And he had to hug her. Somewhere in the couple of months she had been in his life, she had quickly become his favorite rookie and he would have gladly adopted her. And his heart hurt seeing her so upset.

“I thought I could just forget about it,” she sobbed into his chest, fully breaking down, “but seeing those signs… I’m never going to be able to escape from it.”

And Gabe just held her tightly, not sure how to respond but wanting to protect her from the world. 

“You’ll never have to go through that again,” Gabe promised as her crying slowed, “I promise.”

Eventually Alexandria pulled back and Gabe wiped the stray tears from her face, “Ready to go back? Your boys are worried.”

“I think I wanna stay out here for a little bit longer,” she whispered.

“Not much longer, though, it’s cold,” Gabe wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he joined her in leaning against the railing.

“I think it feels nice,” she whispered, eyes slipping shut as the wind blew against them and Gabe was making sure she drank, like, ten cups of hot tea when they got back because she was not wearing a thick enough coat for this weather.

He let them stay there for another fifteen minutes before ushering her back in the direction of the hotel.

6.Just look at how far that we've got and don't think that we'll ever stop. This ain't the way it's gotta be.

Claude-Marie Giroux had been photographed on what was clearly supposed to be a low-key date with Sidney Crosby, the series of photos ending with the two of them smiling stupidly at each other and then kissing. But it was what was under the pictures that had Nicke booking a flight to Philly.

Under the photos was an article that essentially said that Claude-Marie deserved to be stripped of the C because went on a date with Crosby. And it went further by saying that she had never should have been given the C in the first place because she - as a woman - was more susceptible to giving into her “softer instincts”, that they should have seen this coming.

And Nicke’s flight landed shortly after midnight and she grabbed a taxi to G’s house.

“I know you’re awake, Giroux!” Nicke yelled as she banged on the door, “Let me in.”

“Jesus Christ, Backy,” Claude-Marie groaned as she pulled the door open, “you’re going to wake my neighbors.”

“Well, you should have opened the door the first time I knocked.” Nicke replied, shoving past G into the house.

“What are you doing here, Nicke,” Claude asked, looking worse than Nicke had ever see her look.

“I thought you might want a sounding board that understands.” Nicke shrugged.

Claude-Marie looks at her for a minute before moving toward the kitchen and Nicke makes herself comfortable on the couch.

Giroux returned with a bottle of unopened, but expensive whiskey and two glasses.

They sit in silence for a while, Nicke making a note of the brand because she’s not a whiskey person but it was actually pretty good. She looks over at Claude, slumped on the other side of the sofa in leggings and a hoodie that definitely doesn’t belong to her, her fiery hair in a messy knot on top of her head.

“You know,” when G speaks, her voice is soft and rough, like she hadn’t been using it all day, “if they do take the captaincy from me and trade me away…. He was worth it. He IS worth it.”

“They aren’t going to do that.” Nicke replied, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah?” Claude looked over at her, eyes shining with worry, “They’ve gotten rid of Captains for much less.”

“True,” Nicke nodded, “But it would be a PR nightmare for them to do that to you. Especially because of the man you choose to date.”

“I would give it up, if I had to,” G’s voice was soft and her gaze was focused on the liquid in her glass, “If I got to keep Sid. He would be worth it.”

“You love him?” Nicke raised an eyebrow at the ginger.

“I do.” Claude whispered before throwing back the rest of the whiskey in her glass, “I didn’t want to, but…”

“You’re not being stripped of the Captaincy over this,” Nicke responded, “I mean, the Flyers are dumb, but there not that dumb. Also, I think your team would mutiny. Those guys would follow you off a cliff.”

“Can we stop talking about this now and get drunk?”

“I was just waiting for you to say it.”

And Claude-Marie threw her head back and laughed.

7.Know that there will be a day when everyone's treated the same. It's the only way it's got to be.

Jaden heard the question and heard Schenned have to bring her into the conversation. Because their line was currently the best line in the sport, yet the McGuire only asked Brayden about himself and Vladi, like Jaden’s contributions meant nothing.

“Schwartzy’s leading the team in goals right now,” Brayden responded, “She’s the engine of line.”

“Can’t say enough about Jaden’s play,” Vladi responded to a question in his own media scrum, “Schenner our center but Jaden takes over the play, drives us. She best goal scorer right now.”

And Jaden sighed softly. Because while it was nice that her boys acknowledged her and her effort, it would be nice if she was mentioned in the conversation about their play. Because like they said, she was leaning in goals on the whole team currently.

Media finally cleared out and Coach gave his post-game speel before sending them to the showers and told them they had an hour to be on the bus.

Jaden didn’t talk to anyone as she showered and dressed, sticking her ear buds in as she packed her gear bag up and braided her hair carefully.

“Yo!” Brayden laughed, tugging on of the buds out of her ear as he threw himself into the stall next to her.

“Hey,” she replied, pausing her music, “what’s up?”

“You tell me,” Schenner fixed her with a look, “you’re the one who had a hell of game, yet you look like you have a rain cloud over your head.”

“Like donkey in Winnie-the-Pooh,” Vladi added, taking a seat in the stall on the other side of her.

Jaden huffed out a laugh and leaned back after tying off her braid. Huffing out a breath, she said, “Yeah, I played a hell of a game. You could even say it was one of my best games of the year so far.”

“Jade,” Brayden started to respond.

“It’s whatever,” Jaden shrugged her shoulders, “I’m used to it. I mean, it happened when I was captain of Team Canada in World Juniors, it’s happened my whole life.”

With that, she stood up and grabbed her bag and toward the bus. 

She nodded his thanks as their equipment manager took the bag before she got on the bus, taking a window seat in the back and trying to make herself as small as possible and turning her music all the way up.

She felt more than saw Petro drop into the seat next to her and sent him a half-heart glare. He responded by giving her that dorky-too big grin of his and she huffed out a laugh before turning her gaze back out the window.

They were about ten minutes from the hotel when she turned the music off and took the earbuds out. Turning to Petro, she asked, “It’ll get better eventually, right? Like, my daughters won’t have to put up with this kind of crap, right?”

“I don’t know, Jaden,” Petro replied honestly, “but I like to think it will.”

Jaden hummed before turning her gaze back to the window.

“I know you don’t like to let us into your head, but tell me you at least talk to someone.”

“Jonathan…” Jaden replied, “It’s easier to talk to someone when I don’t have to see them a lot. And I know that he doesn’t… he doesn’t mind seeing me like that but I just… I don’t like being vulnerable.”

“I know you don’t,” Petro replied with a small smile.

“I just…. I want the sport to be better for my kids.”

“And it will be,” Petro replied earnestly, “I mean Backstrom and Giroux have been -”

“Claude-Marie can’t breath without someone writing an article or post saying that breathing means she’s a weak woman who doesn’t deserve the C.” 

“Yeah, but she’s one of the hardest players to play against…. When I got made Captain… I reached out to her for advice. Because I had seen the way the Flyers follow her lead. They fight for her. And I wanted to know if she had any tips.”

“She’s a badass,” Jaden replied with a small smile, “Like, even Nicke and Segs admit to looking toward her on how to respond to certain things.”

“I can’t promise you things will change,” Petro replied honestly, “but this locker room will always be a place where no one gives a shit that you’re a girl. You’re one of the hardest working players on this team and we will always make sure that everyone knows that. And… with women like Giroux and Backstrom, you and Segs… change will happen. I’m positive.”

“You didn’t need G advice,” Jaden gave him a small smile, “you were always going to be an amazing Captain.”

“I’m happy you talk to your boyfriend, but…. You have a whole team in your corner. Just… remember that.”

Jaden nodded and slipped her coat back on as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. She’d promised Eddy that she would watch him kick Fabs butt in CHEL tonight and she wanted to get in a quick talk with Jonathan before the boys invaded her room.


End file.
